


Declaration of war

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I won´t hesitate BITCH *and then I write a Johnlock fic* [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Is this a kissing book?, M/M, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Top John Watson, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: I didn't have time to react to what was happening as I couldn't even breathe properly because of the sudden "kiss attack". "well, it looks like you're awake now" said the cocky bastard. Now it was a declaration of war.





	Declaration of war

**Author's Note:**

> John Watson just wanted to sleep ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol

This was supposed to be a simple and quick case to solve; of course, I cannot ignore the fact that the word "simple" is not possible when it comes to Sherlock Holmes. But everything seemed that this case would be just like any other, not a big case, a murder and a suspect; nothing tricky and complicated. The main suspect, according to Sherlock, is an ordinary businessman; the detective was sure that he was the one who killed the doorman of the next building... yes, I didn't understand it either but well, it's Sherlock and his mind is a completely different world. Everything was going well until the suspect started running, apparently, recognizing us (at this point our popularity was a pain in the ass, everything was better when the suspects didn't recognize who we are.) Then, the man took a lift and as since it was the 60th floor, for obvious reasons we didn't take the stairs so we waited for another one of those wonderful metal machines to climb up, chase him and beg to come down in time to catch him. It was a moment of bad luck (it was?), really, how many times do failures like this happen?  I guess few, I don't know and I'm not interested in investigating it too. Of course, we tried to move this metal box and nothing made it work, absolutely nothing, not even the emergency call for these situations functioned! The detective began to get irritating, _"we were close to catching him!"_ he said with clear indignation, but at least we already knew the person to blame for the murder case. An hour passed by, there was no call service available and the damn lift still had no sign of life; it started to get cold and there was nothing else for us to do but to wait.  I sat down first, I tried to relax and I cursed, I was hungry and when I feel hungry my mood isn't the best. _"You're starving and already mad, you're really a simple man, John,"_ said my friend; I didn't feel like arguing, I just looked at him reluctantly. My cell phone was running low on battery power and it was almost midnight. Apparently, all the employees left without noticing our presence. Great. I began to shake a little bit, it was to be expected that with the middle of winter it would be cold; apparently, Sherlock noticed this because he took off his stupidly elegant coat to put it on me to keep me warm. _"Before you protest, I'm not cold; accept it and shut up."_ but I wasn't going to protest just because Sherlock looked gorgeous; that pale, long neck, some of his black curlers sticking out. I was dumbfounded; it's always the same when he takes off his coat. He didn't say anything, but I was sure he noticed my piercing stare because he looked rather... uncomfortable? I started to nod, clearly wanting to sleep but Sherlock seemed to think otherwise because he warned me with some concern "do not fall asleep, you seem to be sleepy from the cold more than from tiredness" but I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to sleep. _"John, stay awake; if you fall asleep you will make me angry and I will take desperate measures to prevent it."_ At that, I raised an eyebrow with a challenging look that clearly said _"oh, really? And what will you do?"_ There was nothing to worry about, I didn't have hypothermia! I only wanted to sleep, but I had to admit that I no longer felt the fingers of my hands that were slightly numb. Then I simply ignored his warning and I closed my eyes. Sherlock said something but I didn't understand him, I could only grasp his annoyance and that's when it all started, making this case a different one from all others.

Sherlock grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me and he said _"do. not. go. to. sleep."_ I got really mad; the detective was just infatuated to keep me awake, _"What are you going to do about it?" "Are you challenging me?"_ oh yeah, it was a clear challenge, this was just the beginning. Well, I admit that sometimes we tend to be childish, but just as we liked danger, we liked challenges. After challenging him, my friend was thoughtful for a few seconds; then it was all sudden, he came closer and kissed me. The kiss was passionate, with a lot of saliva and our tongue in action; I didn't have time to react to what was happening as I couldn't even breathe properly because of the sudden "kiss attack". _"well, it looks like you're awake now"_ said the cocky bastard. Now it was a declaration of war. I stood up, carelessly throwing the coat over my back, and then I pushed Sherlock close to me; I gave him back the kiss, this time more passionate, more messy and furious. We spent at least a whole minute kissing, actually not kissing but rather a “kissing combat." Sherlock gave up; clearly, I was better at it _. "I have a lot of experience, you can't beat me no matter how many books you read about the best kissing techniques,"_ I said. Big mistake.  He smiled in a devilish way that it frightened me a little and I swallowed without knowing what to expect. Suddenly, the situation seemed unreal: I was standing and my best friend was crouched down, zipping off my trousers. _“Sherlock, what are y-“_ I couldn't finish the question because when I felt the big hand, that hand I always saw playing the violin, on my member, I almost collapsed. The whole moment he had a challenging look, and an "I told you I'm going to get away with it" look. Oh, but I wasn't going to give up easily. I wasn't going to let him dominate me; at least I was going to fight back. Then I remembered, Sherlock's pretty sensitive when it comes to his hair and scalp; so I ran my hands through his beautiful curls and he almost let out a moan. Every time his hands went up and down harder and harder, I massaged deeper and deeper into his head. He moved his hands with delicacy, like trying to solve a problem or a maths test; he changed his technique, and this time instead of his hand I had his mouth. I couldn't help wobbling when I felt the huge warmth on my member that I pathetically tried to hold on to one hand so I wouldn't fall. I was about to come, but he stopped. _"It's a shame this battle is over, but I declare myself the winner."_ Oh, no. Of course not. He was wrong, that was not the war; he could have won the battle, but not the war. Irritated by not reaching the orgasm, I didn't think about what I was going to do next. Out of pure impulse, I pulled down my friend's trousers and put my hand inside; I was going to make him pay. They say revenge isn't an option but they're wrong, sometimes it's not a bad option. Whatever he did to me using his own hand, I gave it back to him but this time, while I had one hand occupied with his member; the other hand was on his backside. I didn't want to hurt him, I only wanted to tease him a little, that's why I just massaged his ring without trying any further. I was never careless with my partners in sex, thank you very much. _"John, if you're going to do something, do it right,"_ he said between moans. I had to concentrate on that sensual image of the detective: his sweaty forehead, trying not to moan, closing his eyes with each stroke... I got hard again; it was an image I never thought I'd see even in my wettest dreams. Hell, who I'm fooling, I've really thought about that image of my best friend even in my humid dreams, but I couldn't believe it was really happening. I stopped thinking and I started acting. With a little of his precum on my hand, I began to massage deeper into that pretty hole. It took me a while to put in more than one finger, and in that time I even got cold again; however, I was still excited because I learned that watching Sherlock deal with his moans was something that made me horny. I stopped using my hands to put my member up his ass, and that's when my revenge started. I wanted to torment him, make him feel annoyed at not being able to come _. "John, “_ he said in clear despair. _” I won, it's time for you to give up and admit it,”_ I said. _“Oh, yeah, whatever. Hurry up.”_   _“Don’t be rude, remember to be polite”_ And he surrendered, the pleasure surpassed his arrogant attitude. _“Please. Please. Oh hell, please”_ he said over and over, and I didn't think twice. I pushed like an animal in heat; I thrust more than one time while an obscene sound was heard both in our mouths as well when we hit our bodies together.  Sherlock was as uncontrollable as I was, it was a side I never saw of him; he was no longer that arrogant and emotionless detective, he was just the opposite, vulnerable to pleasure and full of raw emotion. I don't remember how long it took, but we finally came.

 _"_ _Well, John Watson, apparently you're not cold anymore. Now you can sleep."_

**Author's Note:**

> I' m awkward and dull when it comes to writing porn or sexual scenes, please be comprehensible to this adorable virgin creature. 
> 
> Don't even bother with typos and mistakes, it's porn, what do you expect?
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Maybe it may sound pathetic but if you're underage or inexperienced (like me ahaha...well) use protection, babies and Sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) don't come out of magic, don't imitate porn and much less the writings of crazy fans.


End file.
